The present disclosure relates to a wearable device for further maximizing the user's convenience.
Functions of the mobile terminals become diversified. Mobile terminals may include devices being worn on a user's body, neck, head, or wrist in addition to devices being gripped by a user's hand like mobile phones. Such a device that is wearable by a user is called a wearable device.
As an example of a wearable device, there is a neckband-type device worn on a user's neck, a headset-type device worn on a user's head, or a watch-type device worn on a user's wrist.
For example, a mobile terminal may have functions such as data and voice communication, picture and video capturing through a camera, voice recording, music file playback through a speaker system, and image or video output to a display unit. Mobile terminals may further include an electronic game play function or may perform a multimedia player function. Especially, recent mobile terminals may receive multicast signals for providing visual contents such as broadcast programs and videos.
As functions of a terminal are diversified, such a terminal may be implemented in a form of a multimedia player with multi-functions, for example, photo or video capturing, playback of music or video files, game plays, and broadcast reception.
Moreover, a watch-type device may be usually used as a watch and if necessary, may implement various functions mentioned above, and its weight is light. Furthermore, since a watch-type device has functions that are mostly linked with a mobile phone and there are more rooms to absorb most of the functions of the mobile phone, it is expected for watch-type devices to replace mobile phones and accordingly, research to commercialization for the watch type devices are being actively in progress.
However, various function implementations or user interface implementations for watch type devices are not widely developed so that there are limitations in commercialization.
Especially, a user interface depending on whether a watch-type device is worn is not yet implemented.